Lost in London
by Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy
Summary: [KyuMin/brothership] no summary, warning inside, DLDR, if you like then read and leave your trace.


**Lost in London**

Sebagian orang mengatakan bahwa ibu tiri itu kejam dan jahat. Bisa dianalogikan seperti penyihir jahat yang siap menyihirmu kapan saja dan membuang ke hutan yang tak terjamah oleh tangan manusia. Tapi Sungmin tidak peduli. Dia laki-laki dan kalau hanya melawan seorang perempuan saja tak masalah.

Sebagian orang juga mengatakan bahwa peran ayah tiri sama. Tak terlihat seperti penyihir memang tapi seperti penjagal. Katanya dia bisa melukai kita sesuka hati. Tapi sekali lagi, Sungmin tidak peduli. Bukan bermaksud sombong tapi pada kenyataanya dia jago martial art. Toh ayah kandungnya masih ada.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tak sebagian orang-orang itu katakan –atau memang mungkin Sungmin tak memperhatikannya – yaitu tentang saudara tiri. Tak ada yang mengatakan pada Sungmin bahwa saudara tirimu akan merebut semuanya, semua yang kau punya.

**Lost in London**

Kim Seo Jin

Casts: Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Kibum

Cameo(s): Ryeowook, Siwon

Rate: K

Genre: Brothership | Family

Warning: KyuMin [brothership] | Gender bender for Kibum and Ryeowook | crack pair for YeBum | Death Chara for SiWook | No YAOI

After Reading such kind of Warning, do you still mind to read? Xixixi

Happy Reading ^_^

::

Lee Sungmin adalah seorang anak lelaki berusia sebelas tahun. Dia memiliki perpaduan sempurna antara wajah tampan sang ayah –Lee Jong Woon – dan wajah manis sang ibu –Lee Ryeowook. Dia kaya, pintar dan dielu-elukan banyak orang diluar sana. Seorang anak saudagar kaya yang memiliki segalanya.

Sungmin tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya jika minus para puluhan pelayan yang bekerja di rumahnya. Ibunya sudah meninggal saat Sungmin berusia lima tahun. Dan selama ini neneknya lah yang mengasuhnya. Huh, mengandalkan ayahnya untuk mengasuhnya?

Sungguh mustahil

Tapi sejak dua tahun lalu, mereka mulai hidup berdua. Nenek Sungmin meninggal juga. Kata ayahnya karena sakit tapi menurut Sungmin karena faktor usia.

Orang bilang hidup tanpa wanita di dalam sebuah rumah maka rumah akan kacau. Pada awalnya Sungmin tidak peduli tapi semenjak sang nenek pergi dia merasakan kekacauan itu walau tak parah. Yang parah ayahnya. Lelaki gila kerja itu terlihat sedikit kacau ketika harus memilah antara pekerjaannya dan Sungmin. Sungmin pikir ayahnya akan menduda seumur hidup. Namun malam itu ayahnya pulang dari kantor lebih awal dan pria itu akhirnya mengatakannya juga.

"Appa…. ingin menikah lagi. Apa boleh Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Dia ingin egois dengan menahan hidup berdua saja dengan ayahnya. Sungmin rasa itu cukup. Tapi ayahnya pasti tidak. Dia setidaknya butuh wanita yang mengurusnya dan membantunya mengurus Sungmin. Meski terkesan tak peduli, Sungmin sangat menyayangi ayahnya.

"Asal appa bahagia. Aku tidak masalah."

Pria bernama Lee Jong Woon itu tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin senang bila ayahnya senang.

::

Setelah persetujuan Sungmin waktu itu, esoknya sang ayah membawa seorang wanita cantik ke rumah. Dari penampilan luarnya, selain cantik, wanita ini juga terlihat keibuan dan berpendidikan. Sungmin perkirakan usianya tiga puluh tahunan. Wanita itu sopan dan bersahaja. Sungmin entah mengapa merasa hangat. Sudah lama dia tak merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu dan wanita bernama Kim Kibum ini benar-benar keibuan, dia jadi mengingat ibu kandungnya.

Sungmin cepat dekat dengan Kibum. Jong Woon jelas sangat bahagia. Tidak salah dia memilih calon ibu untuk anaknya. Sungmin terlihat nyaman saat dekat dengan Kibum bahkan terkadang tak sadar ia bermanja. Kibum bilang dia punya anak seumuran Sungmin.

Sungmin bahagia namun entah bertahan sampai kapan. Sungmin merasa malam itu seperti sebuah bencana saat ia dan ayahnya datang bertandang ke kediaman calon ibu tirinya. Disana lah segalanya berubah. Tepat tak lama setelah ayahnya menekan bel rumah, seorang anak lelaki seusianya mucul dari balik pintu dan Sungmin sangat mengenalnya.

Cho Kyuhyun

Musuh abadinya di sekolah.

Orang mengatakan Sungmin pintar di sekolah. Itu memang benar. Tapi sayangnya dia bukan yang berada diperingkat pertama dan tidak beruntungnya lagi bocah sombong di depannya inilah yang ada diperingkat pertama.

Orang juga mengatakan Sungmin jago dalam olah raga. Tapi sayangnya ia hanya hebat dalam martial art dan bocah Cho ini unggul dalam beberapa bidang olah raga.

Rasanya Sungmin benar-benar ingin meminta ayahnya membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Kibum. Tapi Sungmin tak mau egois dan akhirnya sebulan setelah pertemuan tak menyenangkan itu, Cho Kyuhyun resmi menjadi saudara tirinya.

::

Sungmin akhirnya bisa mendefinisikan apa saja yang akan direbut oleh saudara tirimu. Baru sebulan ia memiliki saudara tiri dan ayahnya sudah berpindah haluan. Dia selalu menegur Sungmin lebih dulu saat pertengkaran terjadi. Ayahnya mulai memuji Kyuhyun yang mendapat nilai ulangan lebih tinggi atau tim basketnya menang dalam pertandingan.

Sungmin kesal, sangat kesal. Tapi kalau hasil baik yang ingin diharapkan ayahnya, maaf saja. Contohnya pagi ini. Keributan –seperti yang sudah dijelaskan –selama sebulan ini sudah menjadi sarapan rutin di kediaman keluarga Lee yang mewah. Dua anak lelaki berusia sebelas tahun itu tak hentinya beradu argument tak penting.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan aku yang merusak PSPmu Cho!"

"Lalu siapa lagi? Hanya kau yang tak menyukaiku disini!"

"Sudah ku bilang bukan aku! Salahmu sendiri meletakkannya dipinggir meja!"

"Hah! Kau mengaku juga kan?!"

"Bukan aku Cho!"

Kibum memijat batang hidung bagian atas saat mendengar pertengkaran dua anaknya –lagi – pagi ini. Wanita yang baru satu bulan menjadi nyonya Lee itu menghela nafas lelah. Apa keputusannya untuk menikah salah?

Selain karena ia yang memang mencintai Jong Woon – mantan bossnya di kantor – ia juga ingin anaknya, Kyuhyun, mendapat ayah dan saudara. Tidak lagi sendiri seperti biasa karena Kibum sibuk bekerja. Dia berharap Kyuhyun bisa mendapat kasih sayang dari seorang ayah yang sudah lama tak dia dapat. Meski Kibum tahu bahwa sosok ayah seperti Cho Siwon –suami pertamanya yang meninggal saat Kyuhyun baru berusia tujuh tahun – tak akan tergantikan di hati putranya, dia hanya berharap kecil anakanya tak kehilangan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Namun dia tidak menyangka kalau anaknya sebegitu tidak akurnya dengan anak tirinya meski dia menerima sosok Jong Woon dengan sangat terbuka.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin-ah, eomma mohon berhentilah sebelum appa kalian turun."

Kedua bocah itu mengacuhkan ibu mereka. Ingin rasanya Kibum menangis namun tidak boleh. Itu sama saja ia gagal menjadi ibu yang baik.

"Kyuhyun! Sungmin!"

Pertengkaran kedua bocah itu terhenti saat suara berat ayahnya. Kedua siswa kelas lima sekolah dasar itu terdiam dan menoleh kaku pada ekspresi ayah mereka yang murka.

Kedua anak itu terdiam dengan kepala menunduk. Tak ada yang bersuara membuat sang kepala keluarga menghela nafas, "duduk dan sarapan."

Kedua anak itu menurut dengan tertib. Kibum tersenyum lalu beranjak meyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan anak-anaknya.

"Jja! Makan yang banyak Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah."

::

"Aku ikut!"

Ucapan Sungmin sedikit bernada tinggi saat menginterupsi perkataan ayahnya.

"Kau harus sekolah Sungmin-ah," jelas sang ayah mencoba memberi pengertian pada anak manjanya ini.

"Pokoknya aku ikut! Aku tidak mau berdua dengan dia!" lanjut Sungmin seraya menunjuk saudara tirinya yang duduk di sebelahnya. Keluarga kecil itu kini berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Sang kepala keluarga menggumpulkan anggota keluarganya untuk memberitahukan perihal keberangkatannya dan istrinya ke London untuk urusan bisnis dan sekalian melakukan bulan madu mereka yang tertunda selama lebih dari dua bulan.

Anaknya keras kepala dan dia hanya bisa menghela nafas, "baiklah.. kalau kau ikut. Berarti Kyuhyun juga."

Dan untuk pernyataan itu, Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Tak percaya bahwa ayahnya ini benar-benar keras kepala seperti batu. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya meruntuki sikap manja dan kekanakan Sungmin.

::

Inggris, Negara yang dipimpin oleh ratu Elizabeth, sebuah Negara para kaum budak yang menjelma menjadi Negara penuh kuasa, dengan beribu-kotakan London, sebuah kota yang pernah menjadi pusat peradaban dunia pada abad ke 19.

Sebuah apartment mewah di pusat kota London berdiri megah. Dynasty Lee dikabarkan memiliki seluruh kamar yang ada di lantai 17 gedung bertingkat 25 itu. Kemarin malam seluruh anggota keluarga Lee akhirnya menginjakkan kakinya di tanah pangeran Charles lahir.

Pagi ini suasana keluarga kecil itu agak berbeda dari biasanya. Hanya pertengkaran kecil saja yang terjadi antara dua anak bersaudara tiri itu. Sebisa mungkin, kedua anak lelaki itu tak membuat keributan yang dapat memancing amarah sang ayah. Sampai sang ayah berangkat ke kantor pun mereka masih mencoba mengkondusifkan suasana meski saling melempar tatapan tajam tak henti terjadi.

"Gara-gara kau aku harus terjebak disini kan."

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di single sofa kualitas terbaik, menatap tajam Sungmin yang duduk di seberangnya yang tengah menikmati dunia maya di tablet pc nya.

"Aku tak pernah memaksamu ikut Cho."

Kyuhyun mendengus kasar melihat Sungmin yang berbicara tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari pc nya. Dia menatap pungung ibunya yang tengah berkutat di dapur. Wanita cantik itu terlihat lebih bersinar sekarang. Kyuhyun akui, ibunya memang cantik namum semenjak kematian ayahnya, yang Kyuhyun sadari sang ibu menutup diri. Tidak mengizinkan siapapun memasuki dunia mereka. Makanya Kyuhyun langsung setuju saat ibunya bilang ada seseorang yang ingin menikahinya.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat ibunya berjalan tergesa setelah mendapat telepon entah dari siapa.

"Kyu, Min. eomma akan ke kantor appa. Appa kalian membutuhkan bantuan. Eomma akan kembali sebelum makan siang. Kalian disini saja. Jangan pergi kemana pun. Dan kau Kyu, jaga Sungmin!"

"Kenapa harus Kyu yang menjaganya? Dia lebih tua dariku."

"Aku juga tidak mau dijaga oleh mu!"

Kibum yang sedang menyiapkan bahan rapat yang dibutuhkan suaminya menoleh kearah dua putranya. Dia menggeleng dan beranjak mendekati putra-putranya, "kalau begitu.. kalian harus saling menjaga. Eomma pergi dulu. Eomma menyayangi kalian," ucap Kibum seraya memberi kecupan di dahi masing-masing putranya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari apartment mewahnya.

::

Kyuhyun mendesah bosan. Sudah satu jam dia berdiam diri dan ibunya belum juga kembali. Dia bosan, bahkan PSP nya tidak mampu menghilangkan kebosanannya. Dia melirik Sungmin yang masih betah dengan tablet pc nya. Kyuhyun berani menebak kalau saudara tirinya itu sedang mengumbar pada teman-teman sekolah mereka kalau ia sedang ada di London melalui jejaring sosial.

"Hhaahh."

Kyuhyun mendesahkan rasa bosannya lagi. Dia beranjak menuju jendela apartmentnya. Lalu lalang kendaraan tidak begitu padat. Terbesit di pikirannya bahwa pasti menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu di luar. Toh, ini masih jam setengah sepuluh dan Kyuhyun prediksikan ibunya akan kembali beberapa menit sebelum jam makan siang. Berbekal analisanya, Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya dan Sungmin. Bocah kecil dengan rambut ikal kecokelatan itu mengambil jaket dan tas kecil yang berisi beberapa lembar uang pound sterling yang diberikan ayahnya tadi pagi. Setelahnya dia keluar dari kamar.

Sungmin memperhatikan saudara tirinya yang tengah memasukkan PSP nya ke dalam tas kecil. Dia mengeryit heran saat Kyuhyun memakai sepatunya.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan."

"Eomma akan memarahimu bodoh!"

"Kalau kau diam saja eomma tidak akan memarahiku," jawab Kyuhyun sembari membersihkan celana jeansnya bagian belakang.

"Aku ikut!" seru Sungmin membuat langkah Kyuhyun berhenti. Dia membalik tubuhnya dan menatap tak suka pada Sungmin.

"Tidak! Kau disini saja!"

"Eomma bilang kau harus menjagaku. Jadi aku ikut," ucap Sungmin seraya memakai sepatunya.

Kyuhyun mendengus dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Dibelakangnya Sungmin mengikuti dengan berlari kecil.

"Kau mau kemana? Diluar pasti appa meletakkan body guard untuk menjaga apartment ini."

Kyuhyun berhenti. Dia tampak berpikir. Ini sungguh merepotkan. Kenapa dia bisa lupa soal para body guard itu?

"Menurutmu berapa banyak body guard yang ada?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Entahlah, appa punya banyak sekali body guard," jawab Sungmin seadanya.

Sungmin mengeryit saat Kyuhyun beranjak ke kamar mereka –yah, mereka terpaksa satu kamar. Entah apa yang dia buat, Sungmin tak mau ambil pusing.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Kyuhyun kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kalau kau ingin keluar, ikuti rencanaku," ucap Kyuhyun. Lelaki kecil itu lalu beranjak dan berjalan menuju ke intercom. "Ya! Bantu aku!" seru Kyuhyun saat dia kesulitan memanjat intercom yang ada diatas.

"Rencana mu apa sih?" tanya Sungmin lagi lalu dia mengambil sebuah kursi dan menyerahkan sebuah kursi pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendelik kesal, "diam kau, kelinci!" desisnya tak terima. Namja cilik itu lalu menaiki kursi dan menekan tombol ON pada intercom dan memilih saluran yang dituju.

"_Hello."_

"Mr. Body guard. Ini aku Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin mendelik kesal saat Kyuhyun menyebut namanya namun ia tak mau protes.

"_Oh, tuan muda. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

"Ada berapa orang yang menjaga kamar kami?"

"_Dua orang tuan."_

"Bisakah salah satu dari kalian masuk? Aku rasa.. toilet di kamarku bermasalah dan aku ingin buang air."

Sungmin mendelik tak suka mendengar karangan Kyuhyun dan sekali lagi dia hanya protes dalam diam.

"Kau..!"

"Ssstt.. diamlah. Buka pintunya, palli."

Dengan langkah kesal, Sungmin membuka pintu dan seorang body guard kebangsaan Korea yang dibawa ayahnya masuk. Namja cilik itu mengantarkan si body guard ke kamarnya diikuti Kyuhyun.

Body guard tersebut tanpa menaruh curiga pada anak majikannya, memasuki kamar mandi untuk mengecek toilet yang rusak.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dia menarik Sungmin keluar kamar dan mengunci pintu dari luar. Sungmin memandang takjub saudara tirinya.

"Kau jenius Cho! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan toiletnya?"

"Menyumpalnya dengan kaos kaki mu."

"What?!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring dan melenggang dengan acuh, "masih ada satu lagi. Ku serahkan padamu."

Meski kesal Sungmin ikut menyeringai juga yang sungguh tak pantas di wajah polosnya. Insiden kaos kaki ini bisa dibalas lain waktu dengan memasukkan PSP Kyuhyun ke kandang Ddangko brothers –kura-kura ayahnya – misalnya.

Kedua namja cilik itu keluar apartment mereka. Di luar, seorang body guard tengah berjaga.

"Mr. Body guard. Bisakah anda ke bagian informasi atau apapun itu? Toilet disini bermasalah, dan Mr. Body guard yang tadi kesulitan. Aku tak mau appa merubuhkan apartment ini dalam sekali kedipan karena masalah toilet."

"Baik tuan muda."

Kedua bocah itu bertoss ria saat berhasil mengelabui kedua body guard ayah mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu lama, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk berlari berlawanan arah dengan body guard yang tadi.

::

Kyuhyun berjalan tenang di depan Sungmin. Mata kedua bocah kecil itu tak hentinya memperhatikan area pertokoan yang mereka lewati. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit mereka berjalan dan itu artinya mereka sudah cukup jauh.

Sungmin mengikuti komando Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya saudara tirinya itu berhenti berjalan. Alis namja imut itu bertaut lantas mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun yang seolah terpesona. Dan benar saja, sebuah game center yang sangat besar menarik perhatian namja berambut cokelat tersebut.

"Ya! Kita berjalan sejauh ini hanya untuk ke game center?!" seru Sungmin keras.

"Yang menyuruh kau mengikuti siapa?" balas Kyuhyun acuh dengan tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke game center.

Sungmin berdecak dan mau tak mau ikut melangkah. Dia tak tahu apa-apa soal Inggris kecuali Manchester United –klub sepak bola favorit ayahnya –dan Chelsea –klub yang sering digadang-gadang sekretaris Park, sekretaris ayahnya –saat kedua pria dewasa itu sibuk melihat pertandingan bola.

Begitu langkahnya memasuki area game center, mau tak mau ia juga terpana seperti Kyuhyun. Sungmin bukannya tidak pernah memasuki game center tapi rasanya tempat ini sangat keren.

"Wah, ini keren," gumamnya pelan. Sepertinya sedikit bermain tak masalah.

::

::

Setelah dua jam menghabiskan waktu di game center, kedua bersaudara tiri tersebut melangkahkan kaki mereka lagi entah kemana.

"Kyuhyun, kita tidak pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh pada Sungmin yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Perjalanan keduanya kemudian diisi dengan diamnya kedua bocah itu.

Lagi, Sungmin mengikuti komando Kyuhyun saat namja cilik itu berhenti. Bukan karena game center atau apapun tapi karena segerombolan anak bule –menurut Sungmin – sedang menghadang jalan mereka.

"Hai, look what we get? (Hei, lihat apa yang kita dapat?)" seru seorang anak laki-laki dengan badan besar pada tiga temannya di belakang.

"We get a big lunch boss (kita dapat makan siang yang besar bos.)" ujar seorang anak yang lain, dengan tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil dari anak pertama dan lebih tinggi.

"Give us your money! Hurry!" ucap si boss pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"No!" seru Sungmin tak terima.

Si boss geram,"What?!"

Kyuhyun mundur, merentangkan tangannya dengan gesture melindungi saudara tirinya.

"Apa kita harus menghajar mereka, Cho." bisik Sungmin.

"Bodoh! Kita di negeri orang. Ku beri aba-aba, lalu kita lari. Ok?" bisik Kyuhyun tak kalah pelan. Huh, padahal kalau pun mereka berteriak tak aka nada diantara anak-anak itu mengerti karena mereka memakai bahasa Korea.

"Kita lari ke depan?" tanya Sungmin saat dilihatnya tiga bocah bule yang lain sedang bergerak mengelilingi mereka.

"Ne, kau tackle si kurus itu. Aku yang akan mengelabui si gendut itu."

Sungmin mengangguk. Dia lalu memasang kuda-kuda taekwondonya.

"Hana.. Dul… Set.. Palli."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berlari menerjang dua anak yang menghadang di hadapan mereka. Sungmin menarik tangan si kurus lalu kakinya bergeser sedikit dan dengan gerakan cepat, dia menendeng tulang kering si kurus, seperti hal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Membuat kedua bocah bule itu mengerang sakit.

Kyuhyun berlari, dibelakangnya Sungmin mengikuti. Sesekali mereka menoleh ke belakang dan dua anak yang lain mengejar mereka dengan sepeda.

"Mereka mengejar kita dengan sepeda!" seru Sungmin tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan kemudian menarik Sungmin memasuki gang sempit. Mereka terus berlari dengan Kyuhyun yang masih menarik tangan Sungmin. Sementara bocah bule itu terus mengikuti mereka tidak dengan sepeda lagi karena Kyuhyun yakin jalanan tadi tak cukup dilalui sepeda.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terhenyak saat didepan mereka sebuah tembok satu setengah meter berdiri kokoh.

"Gawat! Kau bisa memanjatkan Min?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "ya."

Kedua anak itu berhenti dan menaiki tong sampah besar secara bergantian. Sungmin memanjat duluan. Namun dia menghentikan gerakannya.

"Cepat lompat Min!"

Sungmin memandang horror pada Kyuhyun, "Di-di bawah.. a-air Kyu," ucapnya kaku membuat Kyuhyun mengeryit, "dibawah ada sungai Babbo!"

Kyuhyun ikut memanjat juga. ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala saudara tirinya itu, "itu hanya parit besar bodoh!"

"Tapi tetap saja, bahkan lebih kotor dari sungai!"

"Manja!"

Keduanya tetap bertengkar mulut. Meski sedang berada di situasi genting sekalipun.

"Hei, stop!"

Suara si boss kecil tadi membuat kedua bocah Korea itu berbalik. Ke empat berandalan kecil berhasil mengejar mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertatapan.

"Ingin basah atau berdarah?" tanya Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin berpikir.

"Mereka masih kecil Cho."

Pletak

Akhirnya keinginan bocah evil itu tersampaikan, "kita juga anak kecil baka!"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengusap kepalanya yang ditepuk Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo. Jangan sampai berdarah."

Dan akhirnya, mereka melawan dengan mudah ke empat anak bule itu.

"Haah, masih kecil sudah jadi preman," desah Sungmin sambil berkacak pinggang melihat ke empat berandalan kecil tadi berlutut di hadapannya. Kyuhyun yang sedang membersihkan celananya menoleh.

"Kajja Min. kita kembali," ucapnya seraya berjalan, diikuti Sungmin yang masih sempat memberikan death glare seram –imut –nya pada berandalan kecil tadi.

Sungmin berdecak kesal saat Kyuhyun berhenti dipersimpangan tiga, "kenapa berhenti lagi Kyu."

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan kosong, membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri, "aku lupa jalan pulang Min."

"Mwo?!"

::

::

Isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Kibum. Dia tak hentinya menangis saat salah satu bawahan suaminya menelepon bahwa kedua anak mereka kabur dari rumah. Sedari tadi Kibum terus merutuki dirinya yang dia anggap lalai menjaga buah hati mereka.

Jong Woon memeluk tubuh istrinya yang bergetar hebat, "tenang sayang. Mereka pasti baik-baik saja," ucapnya seraya mengusap lengan sang istri. Pria kaya raya itu sudah menghubungi polisi dan memerintahkan semua bawahannya untuk mencari buah hati mereka.

"A-aku takut oppa.. hiks.. mereka..hiks.. mereka bisa saja tersesat.. hiks.. bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat.. hiks."

"Ssstt, tenanglah. Kita akan segera menemukan mereka."

"hiks.. ini pasti ulah Kyuhyun.. hiks."

Jong Woon melepas pelukannya. Dia memegang kedua sisi bahu istrinya, "hei, tatap oppa," ucapnya membuat Kibum mendongak, menatap wajah tampan suaminya, "jangan menyalahkan siapapun. Mungkin mereka hanya bosan."

Kibum terdiam. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki pendamping hidup yang sangat pengertian, "maaf."

Jong Woon tersenyum, "tak apa. Sekarang kau makan dulu ya."

Kibum menggeleng, "ani. Aku ingin mencari mereka oppa."

Pria tampan itu mendesah, "baiklah. Kita cari."

TBC


End file.
